


requests for paboland

by mcgidlesandwich



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgidlesandwich/pseuds/mcgidlesandwich
Summary: let me know in the comments with this fic what you guys want me to write about. i do all ships, all tropes, genres, plots. i usually stick to one shots or short stories. i’ll be updating this with question chapters and you can answer which fic you want me to update today!
Comments: 32
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

comment 1, 2, 3, 4 for which one you want cause i’m lazy and can’t finish anything

1\. what she doesn’t see

2\. nothing works out for shuhua

3\. that one strip club story with a bunch of lesbians

4\. post a new oneshot


	2. Chapter 2

:)

1\. what she doesn’t see

2\. that one strip club story with a bunch of lesbians 

3\. post a new oneshot

requests are appreciated :)

<33


	3. Chapter 3

:)

1\. that one strip club story with a bunch of lesbians

2\. what she doesn’t see

3\. a new oneshot


End file.
